1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular computer user interface system assembly specifically, but not exclusively, adaptable for integration with a portable or xe2x80x9clap topxe2x80x9d computer and includes one or a plurality of auxiliary modules, each operable independently of one another and of the conventional keyboard. The auxiliary modules may be individually structured for a variety of conventional or specialized functions, such as numerical calculations, video editing, specialized software processing, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing use of computer technology and substantial advances in computer hardware, compact and/or portable computers, often referred to as laptop computers, are becoming increasingly utilized in a variety of businesses and other activities. To this end, these compact or portable computers are often as powerful as traditional desk top computers, however, their compact nature allows for a degree of portability and transportability, thereby allowing the computer user to effectively make use of their computer at any of a variety locations.
Most traditional lap top computers include a sandwiched type configuration wherein the screen is included on one portion and a keyboard is included on another portion. In an effort to compact the size of these computers, however, and in particular the keyboard portion of the computers, various features and functions normally associated with traditional computer keyboards have been either removed and/or have been overlapped or consolidated into the traditional keyboard. For example, the functions keys and more significantly the numeric keypad typically associated with traditional computer keyboards are often overlapped onto the standard keys operating in a special function which enable utilizing a function type key. To this end, if the user is seeking to utilize the numeric keypad, they are generally prevented from utilizing certain portions of the keyboard, due primarily to the overlapping or combined characteristic of certain alpha and numeric keys. In order to rectify this situation and overcome the disadvantages associated there with, others in the art have attempted to integrate numeric keypad into control items that may be secured to the compact computer. For example, a hand or wrist support structure may be provided and secured to the lap top computer, wherein this auxiliary support structure includes the numeric keypad integrally built therein. Unfortunately, however, such peripheral devices may in some situations defeat the purpose and advantages of the compact portable computing configuration, and users may often find themselves with the need for the numeric keypad, but not the auxiliary support device.
As a result, there is substantial need in the art for a portable computer system which applies the user with the substantial functionality of a traditional desk top computer, including all of the keyboard capabilities and especially the numeric keypad capabilities in a readily usable and always available manner. Moreover, such a keypad integration should be provided in a manner which does not intrude on the normal operation of the keyboard, but rather provides an auxiliary module in an available orientation when needed.
In addition to the above, portable computer users frequently have need for specialized functions in addition to the traditional keypad functions, such as the numeric keypad. As only one example, it is also recognized that certain software programs are sufficiently advanced so as to increase the functionality of the computers, thereby allowing a variety of different functions and applications to be employed utilizing the portable computer. To this end, it would be beneficial to provide a portable computer system wherein a user is able to selectively and adaptively utilize one or a plurality of different selective and specialize keypad configurations that allow for customized use of the software programs in a more efficient and effective manner. For example, the large video editing facilities and specialized controls that include a variety of different functions, such as track pads and other controls, are often provided.
Accordingly, it would be substantially beneficial to provide a portable computer system which enables the user to selectively employ such specialized controls in a manner which does not detract from the normal use of the keyboard and which is effectively expandable within the normal confines of the compact device. Indeed, it is recognized that such adaptability and selectivity of specialized keypad controls would also be effective in the traditional desk top computer environment, while the user is being provided with a substantial advantage of selectivity and adjustability when performing a variety of different tasks, without requiring a multitude of specialized profile devices which must be connected, disconnected, and reconnected to often hidden computer connection ports.
The present invention is directed to a modular computer user interface system which is particularly, but not exclusively, adaptable for use with a portable computer of the type commonly known as a xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d computer. As is well recognized by users and manufacturers of such portable computers, the numerical keys are typically placed in a linear array along a top row of the plurality of alpha-numeric keys defining the conventional keyboard assembly used with such portable computers. As set forth above, utilization of the conventional number keys of this linear array is both inconvenient and time consuming even to a practiced typist. Accordingly, the modular computer user interface system of the present invention overcomes the problems and recognized disadvantages associated with the conventional keyboard design and structure associated with portable computers.
More specifically, the modular computer user interface system of the present invention comprises at least one auxiliary module such as a keypad, which may be permanently or removably attached to the platform of the computer on which the conventional keyboard is mounted. In the context of the present invention, the referred to xe2x80x9cplatformxe2x80x9d of the computer is meant to include a substantially conventional structure wherein a palm rest portion is located somewhat below and extends along the lower longitudinal dimension of the keyboard. Typically, the palm rest portion and the keyboard are fixedly secured to one another and movable as a unit, relative to a display screen. The display screen may be pivotally connected to the platform of the computer, such that the platform and display screen are disposed in overlapping relation to one another in a manner similar to a folded book or the like. Therefore, the location of the at least one auxiliary module on the platform of the computer is at a distinctly spaced and therefore segregated position relative to the conventional keyboard. Independent operation and/or manipulation of the plurality of keys defining the auxiliary module is thereby facilitated without interfering with the normal operation of the conventional keyboard.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention a plurality of auxiliary modules may be independently and concurrently mounted on the platform of the computer. Each of the plurality of auxiliary modules. are also disposed on the platform, preferably on the palm rest portion thereof, in a distinctly spaced and segregated relation to the conventional keyboard. The implementation of this embodiment also provides for independent operation but substantially concurrent utilization of each of the plurality of modules. By way of example only, one of the auxiliary modules mounted on the palm rest portion or other applicable location on the platform, may include a numerical keypad typically used for calculations and/or the input of numerical data into the processor associated with the computer. At the same time, a second or additional auxiliary module may be mounted on the platform of the computer and be at least partially defined by a plurality of function keys adaptable for the operation or processing of specialized software or data communication with the processor in performing a variety of functions.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the modular computer user interface system of the present invention includes at least one auxiliary module operatively connected to the processor of the computer but specifically structured to be disposed in a detached relation to the platform and/or conventional keyboard. As such, the one auxiliary module may define at least a portion of a peripheral assembly. The peripheral assembly is operatively interconnected to the processor of the computer by a cable, utilizing a uniform serial bus (usb) connection, of the type typically applied in the operative connection of a variety of different peripherals.
This preferred embodiment further includes the provision of an interface assembly which comprises a first adaptor structure, preferably defined by a base to which the usb connection is secured. The interface assembly also includes a second adaptor structure connected to or mounted on the auxiliary module, per se. The first and second adaptor structures include electrical, optical or other communicative connectors for establishing communicative, operative interconnection between the module, the base and when activated, the processor for signal and data communication there between. More specifically the connectors may include any of a variety of different ir, transmitter, male/female, plug/port, multi-pin or other structural type connectors which facilitate, depending upon the specific embodiment utilized, either a substantially permanent communicative connection or a selectively removable connection. Utilizing the latter cooperatively structured, connector components, anyone of the one or more auxiliary modules may be removably but operatively secured to the base of the interface assembly to establish an operative connection with the processor. Greater versatility will therefore be available to the users of portable computers by having a peripherally detached adaptor base usable with anyone of a plurality of different auxiliary modules, each of which are designed and structured to perform different functions and/or operate specialized software, etc., as set forth above.
As with the peripheral assembly embodiment described above, the remaining embodiments of the present invention may all include the utilization of an interface assembly for establishing an operative interconnection between the one or more auxiliary modules and the processor of the portable computer. As related to the various preferred embodiments set forth herein, the interface assembly includes a first adaptor, which may be permanently or removably secured to the platform of the computer and comprises an adaptor base, as set forth above. In addition, the interface assembly also includes a second adaptor structure secured to each of the one or more auxiliary modules. The base, defining the first adaptor and the second adaptor secured to the individual modules are each structured to include the aforementioned type of connectors, or other type of port/plug connector structures, which facilitate either a permanent communicative connection or a removable connection. Therefore, a selective and operative attachment of anyone of the plurality of auxiliary modules may be made with anyone of a plurality of adaptor bases. The greatly increased versatility of the modular computer user interface system of the present invention and its implementation for expanding the operative and functional features of a conventional portable or lap top computer should therefore be apparent.
As also generally stated, the modular computer user interface system of the present invention includes a more simplified embodiment, wherein the interface assembly includes a single first adaptor or base fixedly mounted or secured to the platform of the computer in segregated relation to the conventional keyboard. In this more simplified embodiment, a single module or alternatively a plurality of customized modules may be independently secured to the affixed base by virtue of the second adaptor of the interface assembly connected to each of the one or more auxiliary modules.
Therefore, the modular computer user interface system of the present invention overcomes many if not all of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional portable or lap top computers, wherein such recognized disadvantages are typically related to the compact nature of the portable computer and the universal structuring thereof which eliminates the provision of a collected array of numerical keys, of the type found on conventional keyboards associated with desk top computers.